poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pirate Drive Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Pirate Drive Rescue. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Mabel Pines: (voice over) A Pirate Drive Rescue! The episode begins with Captain Whiskers, he discovered the resurrections. Captain Whiskers: Can it be...? Vypra: (as she and Olympius rises up from the graves) Long time no see, Captain Whiskers. Captain Whiskers: Prince Olympius and Vypra, I see you've been resurrected already. Prince Olympius: I notice you haven't changed a bit, Captain Whiskers. Captain Whiskers: Nor have you, we'll never succeed destroying the Power Rangers. Vypra: So, I take it you have a plan on your own, Captain? Prince Olympius: We will follow whatever it takes for our revenge against the rangers. Captain Whiskers: I know just the two who I'm planning to revive, Olympius. So, they prepare themselves for the next resurrection of Flurious and Moltor. Captain Whiskers: Welcome, Flurious and Moltor! Flurious: Captain Whiskers we presume! Prince Olympius: Correct, Flurious, Captain Whiskers has a plan for the two of you. Moltor: What do you three have in mind? Vypra: By destroying the Power Rangers and conquering the earth. Flurious: I love the sound of that. Moltor: When do we start? Captain Whiskers: Immediately. In the morning at Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and his crew were training Dipper and Mabel along with their friends. Captain Emmett: Haha! Dipper Pines: (blocks his sabers with his) You're getting great at this, Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye, I certainly do, Dipper, hard training has really paid off these days. Mabel Pines: (aiming her crossbow) Heads up, Marine! As she fires, Marine blocks every last arrow with her baton. Marine the Raccoon: How am I doing, Captain? Captain Emmett: Excellent work, Marine, I'm quite impressed on how your improving. Gideon Gleeful: You go, Raccoon Girl! Then, Emmett was beginning the hope on finding One Piece. Captain Emmett: Hmmm. Dipper Pines: You okay, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Huh, oh I was just thinking about something. Pacifica Northwest: About finding One Piece and be King of the Pirates? Captain Emmett: Aye, more than anything. Soos Ramirez: Chin up, Buddy, I'm sure you'll make a great Pirate King someday. Captain Emmett: Yeah, your right. Just as the alarm was sound, there was an emergency call from the 21st Century at Mariner Bay. Ford Pines: I'm getting a signal coming from Mariner Bay. Captain Emmett: Really, where is it? Stanley Pines: Right where we first met the Red Lightspeed Rangers himself! Carter Grayson: (on the monitor) Hello, Pirate Force Rangers. Captain Emmett: Carter, great to see you again. Ryo Vinsmoke: What's going on? Carter Grayson: We've trouble back at Mariner Bay, we've just contacted the Overdrive Rangers for help. Stanley Pines: It could be Captain Whiskers' doing! Ford Pines: We'll be on our way as soon as we can, Carter, can you let Captain Mitchell and Andrew Hartford know? Carter Grayson: No problem, Ford. Over and out. (as the screen turns off) Captain Emmett: So, it looks like it's going back, huh? John Silver: At least I'm closing the tavern for the time being, let's go! So, they all took action and gone through the time portal sending the the 21st Century. As they traveled back to the 21st Century, they arrived in Mariner Bay. Stanley Pines: Here we are, Mariner Bay! Captain Emmett: (smelling the air) Aww, Mariner Bay, home of the Lightspeed Rangers. Iago: At least we won't have to smell anymore fish. Just then, the Lightspeed Rangers arrived on their jeep with Captain Mitchell and Angela Fairweather Rawlings. Carter Grayson: Hey, Emmett, good to see you again. Captain Emmett: Great to see you too, Carter. Chad Lee: Long time no see, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Hey there, Chad. Joel Rawlings: How's it going, Nina? Nina Vincent: Pretty good, Joel. (to Angela Fairweather Rawlings) Angela. Angela Fairweather Rawlings: Hello, Nina. Kelsey Winslow: Good to see you again, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Same here, Kelsey. Dana Mitchell: How are you, Kiana? Kiana Jones: I'm doing fine as always, Dana. Ryan Mitchell: It's good to see you again, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: You two, Ryan. Captain William Mitchell: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers, you've all make good timing. Captain Emmett: Thanks for the welcome, Sir. Then, the Ovverdrive Rangers arrived on the limousine with Andrew Hartford, Spencer, Vella Collins, and Norg. Carter Grayson: Emmett, meet the Overdrive Rangers. This is Mack Hartford, the Red Ranger. Captain Emmett: Nice to meet you, Mack. Mack Hartford: Same here, Captain Emmett, My dad and I've heard a lot about you guys. Joel Rawlings: And this is Will Aston, the Black Ranger. Will Aston: Good to finally meet you, Jay. Jay Dunn: You too, Will. Chad Lee: And this is Dax Lo. Dax Lo: Good to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Likewise, Dax. Kelsey Winslow: And this is Veronica Robinson, the Yellow Ranger. Veronica Robinson: My friends call me Ronny. It's nice to meet you, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Back at ya, Ronny. Dana Mitchell: And this is Rose Ortiz, the Pink Ranger. Rose Ortiz: It's a great honor to meet you, Kiana. Kiana Jones: Same here, Rose. Ryan Mitchell: And this is Tyzonn Collins, the Mercury Ranger, and the Sentinel Knight. Tyzonn Collins: Good to meet you, Crystal. Crystal Garcia: You too, Tyzonn. Sentinel Knight: Hello, Mira, it is a great honor to meet a fellow Gold Ranger like you. Mira Ramon: Same to you, Sentinel Knight. Carter Grayson: And this is Mack's father, Andrew, his butler, Spencer, Tyzonn's wife, Vella, and Norg. Andrew Hartford: We came as soon as Captain Mitchell called us. Spencer: A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Pirate Force Rangers. Captain Emmett: Thanks for the compliment, Mateys. Marine the Raccoon: And it's nice to meet you and Norg, Vella. Vella Collins: The pleasure's all ours, Marine. Norg: It's nice to meet you too, Marine. Ryan Mitchell: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225